


Lucifer's Game

by JacksMedullaOblongata



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU where both parents died, Abusive!Lucifer, Possible future Samifer, Torture, angry!Lucifer, junkie!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksMedullaOblongata/pseuds/JacksMedullaOblongata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester have always been alone. Their parents died in a mysterious fire when they were both young, and they have been trying to lead stable lives since, taken care of by their father figure, Bobby Singer, hunting like their father used to. But then a certain case triggers events they didn't mean to cause. </p><p>Before they know it, the Apocalypse had started and Lucifer has kidnapped Sam, taking him away from Dean. The older brother must fight his way through case after case, each leading him onto the next, as he tries to find his brother. He knows time is running out; it's only a matter of time before Sam breaks and consents to Lucifer. </p><p>It's Lucifer's game and the brothers aren't only playing it. They're fighting to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer's Game

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from Instagram. First story, tell me if there're any mistakes :)

Chapter 1: Awakening

 

Sam opened his eyes and almost sat up, as he often did after a nightmare. But he couldn't. His body didn't react. Eyes darting around in the darkness, he felt a cold metallic feeling around his wrists and middle. He was vertical, chained to a short stone cross, hanging forwards slightly. His bare feet skimmed the floor.  


"Wakey wakey, Sammy," came a familiar voice. A harshly bright light flickered on, directly above Sam. He blinked and looked away, seeing a large dark afterimage in his vision. Looking down at the feet pacing in front of him, Sam eventually lifted his head and looked into those cold blue eyes. His vision was clear now.  


"You," he said harshly.  


"Yeah, it's me," Lucifer said in a sarcastic tone. Sam's neck cracked as a hand, so fast he didn't see it, backhanded his face, sending his head twisting to the side. He blinked rapidly, feeling his face growing hot on one side. Sam grit his teeth.  


"Why am I here? Where's Dean?" he demanded. Lucifer chuckled hollowly, turning away and pacing behind Sam.  


"Oh, Dean's just fine," Lucifer replied, out of Sam's line of sight. His hushed voice came from somewhere two feet behind Sam, and soft footsteps were approaching. 

"It could be so easy, Sammy," Lucifer whispered, his voice close to Sam's ear, causing the Winchester to tense. The archangel continued speaking, his voice sending shivers down Sam's spine.  


His words were like sweet nothings, promises of both everything and nothing, sugar-coated lies. And it was these broken words that made Sam hate him even more.  


"If you just said yes …" Lucifer was murmuring, moving back around to face Sam again.  


"I'm never saying yes," Sam snarled back. "Never. You can do whatever you want with me, but I will never give you my consent."  


Lucifer smiled slightly before turning away, pacing over to a small metal table. He picked up something that clinked quietly before walking back to Sam. He held it up so Sam could see it.  


"See this, Sammy?" he asked sweetly. Sam looked and his breathing stopped. In the clear bottle was a red liquid. Demon blood. Lucifer carried on speaking.  


"Rumor has it that you like this," he said softly, lifting it up higher so it glistened. Sam swallowed dryly, willing himself to look away, but his eyes wouldn't leave it. He saw the way it almost glowed in the light, bright and tantalising. Feeling a familiar hunger rise up inside him, Sam finally managed to tear his gaze off the bottle. Lucifer looked at him.  


"No? Oh, well," he said. "Maybe I can use this as a bribe."  


He was face to face with Sam now, uncapping the bottle and holding it up so Sam could smell the metallic scent. He grinned at the way Sam squirmed, twisting away, trying to ignore the temptation. Then Lucifer tipped the bottle on its side, allowing a single drop of blood to fall onto his thumb. Looking at it, his gaze shifted to Sam, whose eyes were both focused on the drop.  


"Come on, Sammy. Say yes and I'll let you have it," he hissed, so temping. Sam shook his head. Lucifer laughed softly. 

"Maybe, if I let you have some …"  
He brought his hand close to Sam's mouth, close enough so that the drop almost touched Sam's lips. Lucifer could feel how Sam was trembling, sensed his inner turmoil, and smiled as he removed his hand from Sam's cheek, flicking the droplet away. Sam started breathing again, having held his breath, but couldn't help feeling oddly empty.  


But instead of walking away and putting the bottle down, Lucifer was pouring some blood onto the center of his palm. He lifted his hand fast and viciously slapped Sam across the face, drawing a stifled grunt and strewing Sam's hair across his face.  


"Look at me," Lucifer growled. When Sam refused to look back, Lucifer grabbed a handful of his long brown hair and yanked so Sam was forced to look at him. There was a satisfyingly smeared bloody handprint across the Winchester's cheek. Sam's eyes were dark and angry as he looked at Lucifer, back at those triumphant, glittering blue eyes.  


"I'm surprised you've held on for so long," Lucifer said as he poured more blood out, this onto the heel of his hand. He roughly rubbed this across Sam's slightly open mouth, leaving a dark stain across the skin and lips. Sam choked and spat the blood back at the archangel's face. Smile vanishing, Lucifer seized his face, fingers gripping Sam's jaw tightly and painfully. He shook Sam's chin hard, like a person might scold their dog.  


"Can't have that, can we, Sammy?" he asked, eyes almost black in the light amongst the spatters of blood. Letting go, Lucifer picked up the bottle and looked at it before making his way back to the metal table. Setting the bottle down, he picked up a container of salt and looking thoughtfully at it.  


"You know, Sam, having enough demon blood can cause you to be one too. A demon. How about we test that?" he asked, slowly circling Sam, walking in front of him again. Reaching forwards, Lucifer pulled Sam's head back, eliciting a short, furious curse from the man. The archangel then poured half the container's contents into Sam's mouth, not caring whether it blinded or choked the Winchester. Hearing Sam cough and splutter made Lucifer smile cruelly. He let go and stood back.  


"We're going to have a lot of fun," he said happily.


End file.
